Nous ne sommes rien
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, rien ne sert de juger. Une vie qui semblait finit quand une autre commence. Une rencontre va tout changer. Yuri / Miku x Luka


Hello guy's. Me revoila après un bon moment d'absence sur ce site, disons que la motivation n'était plus au rendez-vous (l'est-elle maintenant?). Bref, voici donc une nouvelle fiction. Je tiens à préciser que mes autres fic' en cours ne sont pas abandonnées, et sont toujours d'actu'.

Sur ce, enjoy.

* * *

Nous ne sommes rien

Chapitre I

« Un cœur dénué d'émotion, une vie vide de sens et de raisons… »

Comme tous les matins, Luka Megurine se réveilla et tira les rideaux de sa chambre, laissant le soleil matinal éclairer la pièce, illuminant le visage de marbre de la jeune fille. Le visage glacial, elle était comparable à une poupée de porcelaine. Comme chaque jour depuis maintenant un an, Luka haïssait d'avance la journée qu'elle allait vivre, si on pouvait appeler ça vivre…

Elle alla vers son armoire, l'ouvrit, et saisit son uniforme avant de l'enfiler rapidement. Une journée ordinaire dans sa vie ordinaire, qu'elle détestait tant. Si tout le monde cherche un sens à sa vie, elle, l'avait trouvé, avant qu'il ne lui fut volé, ou plutôt arraché. Comme si son corps c'était déchiré, avant qu'on ne lui extirpe le cœur, qu'on lui vole toute raison d'exister, toute raison de se lever, toute raison de sourire. Luka n'avait que faire de tout ça, car depuis un an, elle avait renoncé à ressentir la moindre émotion. Luka était morte. Intérieurement.

_« Où vas-tu… Tu n'as pas le droit… pas le droit de me laisser… Ne m'abandonnes pas, pas encore. Non… Revient ! » _La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, des frissons parcourant son corps tout entier. Tous les regards des élèves étaient portés sur elle. Une fois de plus, elle s'était endormie, et une fois de plus, elle _en _avait rêvé… La fille cadette de la noble famille des Megurine n'était pourtant pas une mauvaise élève, enfin, elle ne l'_était_ pas. Mais depuis un an, elle ne dormait plus, souffrant continuellement d'insomnie, alors, elle finissait par s'endormir en classe. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, ses souvenirs la hantaient, chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, ses souvenirs la torturaient. Les autres élèves de troisième année étaient habitués maintenant, ce n'était pas la première fois que Luka avait ce genre de comportement, et ça ne serait pas non plus la dernière.

La jeune fille demanda à sortir prendre l'air un moment, ce que le professeur accepta tout naturellement. Elle se rendit aux toilettes, afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle regarda le miroir mural accroché au dessus du lavabo, et fixa son propre regard, un regard bleu, comme l'océan. Sa peau était plutôt claire, presque blanche, et semblait si parfaite, le tout s'accordant parfaitement avec ses longs cheveux roses. Quand elle contemplait son propre regard, c'est comme si elle pouvait _la_ revoir. Car _elle_ aussi, avait de magnifiques yeux bleus…

L'insomniaque soupira, avant de détourner brutalement la tête, l'air contrarié. On aurait presque pu lire de la colère sur son visage, mêlé à une pointe de tristesse. Elle claqua la porte d'entrée violemment, avant de sortir et de percuter quelqu'un, sans même s'excuser. C'était une première année, à en juger sa taille, et les traits de son visage, elle semblait plutôt jeune. D'ailleurs, la troisième année ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans l'établissement.

« - Ne t'excuse surtout pas ! lui lança alors la nouvelle. »

La cadette des Megurine leva un sourcil, comme surprise que l'on s'adresse à elle de cette façon. Elle dévisagea la plus jeune qui ne semblait pas prête à s'en aller sans avoir entendu d'excuses. De haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, rien ne lui échappait. La troisième année s'attarda un peu plus sur la coupe de cheveux de la jeune fille, attachés en deux couettes de chaque côté de sa tête. On faisait encore ce genre de coiffure de nos jours ? Se demandait la grande l'air un peu moqueur. Ces derniers étaient cyans, et parfaitement accordés à ses yeux. En fait, c'était peut être un peu gamin comme genre de coiffure, mais au fond, même Luka reconnaissait que ça lui allait bien. Hatsune… Miku, s'appelait-elle, à en juger par l'étiquette figurant sur un des cahiers qu'elle tenait en main.

« - Oh mais ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, rassure toi, fit alors la troisième année un peu moqueuse. »

La fille aux cheveux roses se retourna alors, indifférente à la demande de la jeune fille à couettes qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir croisé une personne comme elle, laissant seule au milieu d'un grand couloir vide.

Miku soupira, avant de continuer son chemin inopinément interrompu par cette étrange rencontre qu'elle ne serait pas prête d'oublier. A droite, à gauche, la première année ne savait pas trop où aller. Les couloirs étaient bien silencieux, ne laissant par moment parvenir que quelques bruits étouffés.

« - Miku, hey, fit alors une voix tandis que des bruits de pas rapprochés se faisaient entendre.

- Ah, Meiko, c'est toi. »

Une petite brune aux cheveux courts essoufflée venait d'apparaitre au détour de couloir.

« - Désolée d'être en retard, j'ai été retenu, tu ne t'es pas perdu au moins ? reprit alors la brune. »

Meiko était la déléguée d'une des classes des premières années, et également membre du conseil des élèves. Elle avait donc été choisie pour faire visiter le lycée à la nouvelle.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'étonna la membre du conseil en voyant sa camarade restée silencieuse.

- Non… Tout va bien, lui répondit-elle. J'ai juste rencontré une fille… un peu odieuse.

- Tu sais, il y a des filles comme ça un peu partout.

- Oui, tu as raison, sourit alors Miku. »

Les deux filles disparurent alors, Meiko devait faire visiter l'intégralité du lycée à la nouvelle arrivante, et celui-ci était assez grand, composé de plusieurs bâtiments, dont le principal comprenait quatre étages. Le rez-de chaussée était composé de tout ce qui était administration ainsi que du réfectoire, le premier étage était celui des premières années, le second aux deuxièmes années, et bien évidemment le troisième aux dernières années. Chaque étage comprenait également les bureaux des professeurs et autres sales de réunion. Le quatrième et dernier étage était utilisé pour les activités de certains clubs, comme celui de théâtre, de musique, etc… Le campus était aussi composé de l'internat, ainsi que d'un bâtiment réservé au sport, comprenant gymnase et piscine intérieur.

La visite se termina après deux bonnes heures de marche, mais surtout de pauses bavardage. Miku sentait son ventre mettre les holàs, mais heureusement pour elle, la pause déjeuner arrivait. En entrant dans la cafétéria, la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans jeta son regard sur l'ensemble de la salle. Tant de visages qui lui étaient inconnus, tant de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La première année venait tout juste d'arriver dans cette ville, et démarrait en quelques sortes une nouvelle vie.

La jeune fille se stoppa net, lorsqu'elle aperçu un visage qui lui était familier.

« - C'est la fille de ce matin, chuchota-t-elle alors à la brune.

- Ah, elle…souffla étrangement la déléguée. »

L'expression du visage de Meiko changea soudainement, ce qui intrigua la fille aux cheveux cyans. Cette dernière regarda à nouveau la troisième année, qui avait le même air que ce matin. Elle était seule, assise à une table, le regard plongé dans sa tasse de café, qui lui servait probablement de déjeuné. Elle était comme absente, perdue, dans ses propres pensées.

« - Elle n'est pas méchante… soupira alors la membre du conseil. Elle s'appelle Luka, Megurine Luka, et est en troisième année.

- Méchante ou pas, elle a l'air assez désagréable.

- Ne la blâme pas, reprit alors la brune, elle n'était pas comme ça avant. C'est juste que… Elle a vu s'en aller la personne qui lui était le plus cher. »

Miku soupira a son tour, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la fille aux cheveux roses. Après leur rencontre ce matin, elle ne l'appréciait guère, mais pourtant, un sentiment étrange en elle la poussait à en savoir plus, la poussait à aller vers elle.

« - Et où est-elle partit ? demanda alors la nouvelle.

- Elle est morte, Miku. »

Ces derniers mots la laissèrent sans voix. Elle était même comme envahit par un soudain sentiment de tristesse et de compassion. Cette fille qui paraissait tellement odieuse, était probablement en ce moment même seulement une fille guidée par la peine. Le sujet ne fut plus abordé du reste de la journée…

Megurine Luka décida de quitter le lycée un peu plus tôt ce jour là. Elle marchait silencieusement dans la rue, une rose mauve à la main. Elle poussa un portail, dont le les portes grinçantes provoquaient un son désagréable à ses oreilles. L'endroit était vraiment très silencieux, on n'entendait pas un seul bruit. C'était aussi plutôt désert, malgré quelques personnes qui circulaient, ou se tenaient debout, autour de tous ses blocs de pierres ornés de fleurs pour la plupart. Luka s'arrêta à son tour devant l'une d'entres elles. La pierre tombale semblait plutôt récente, comparés aux autres marquées par le temps lui-même. La jeune fille s'agenouilla à moment, afin de déposer la rose devant elle.

« - Ca faisait longtemps, Lily… »


End file.
